M (Earth-300)
* : M is one of the most powerful telepath on the planet, and is one of the strongest telepathic beings in the Universe. He is able to read the mind of any human and some aliens with no difficulties, and the only minds that can cause him trouble are insane minds or Telepathic inmune ones. He can even read the subconscious mind as well. He is able to read minds over great distances and has been known to scan the mind of every person on Earth within a matter of moments. This telepathy extends to distances as far away as the moon. It is not known whether there is any limit to the number of people he can be attuned to or whether there are any special requirements to being attuned to him. In addition to reading minds, M has a multitude of other telepathic capabilities, one of which allows him to literally reprogram the mind of a subject into believing whatever he wants them to. He can use this ability to help subjects forget things that he does not want them to remember as well as set up post-hypnotic suggestions. ** ** ** ** : M can also control other beings mind's. Insane minds seem to be the only minds he has some trouble controlling or Telepathic inmune ones. ** : Otherwise known as a telepathic link. As a Class 3 telepath, M is able to use his telepathic prowess as a relay station for a group of minds, who can then "speak" to each other through him. This relaying ability seems to be limited to the same range as the M's normal telepathic range. ** M can also use his telepathic abilities in an offensive manner. He has the ability to cause mental shutdown in a target using his psionic powers. M does not use this power often due to power drain on him with such a telepathic attack. ** : M can use the mental signature of a being to track it, and can detect life forms by their empathic as well as telepathic signatures. He can detect whether a being is intelligent or not, and can communicate with it empathically if it does not have a communication-driven frame of reference with which normal telepathy may function. He can also detect various states of mind from anywhere in the world. ** : M possesses the ability to move objects with his mind. *** : He can protect his body from harm. *** * :With his enhanced mind he gains: ** : He can control his body completely. * : With his mind, he can heal any wounds on his body in time. ** * * * * * * : It helps him to regain his loss power. | Abilities = * * * While skills he learns doesn't stay with him forever, he is deadly in close combat. | Strength = From normal to mental enhanced peak. | Weaknesses = * : His powers would fail after a time if he was force to over use them for long time, he would need rest to regain full power. * * : He doesn't have Eidetic Memory or Memory Absorption | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Psionics Category:Mutates Category:Identity Unknown